


Poké no Hero Academia

by Majorminor2242



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Many Damn Pokemon, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, World of Quirks AND Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: In a world full of superpowers and pet pocket monsters called 'Pokemon', there is significant conflict constantly. Heroes are vital in suppressing the abuse of both quirks and creatures, as well as retaining stability in this crazy world, however one quirkless, companionless boy is determined to become a hero more no matter what it takes.Luckily for him, his dreams are yet to be shattered...





	1. Auburn Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to friends in the Discord Server helping me out on this one! :D

"Ahhahaha! _Look at you!_ You're useless! No quirk, no Pokémon… It's almost as if you're destined as a loser!"

Izuku froze. Heart drumming in his chest like a cacophony of marching footsteps. He clenched his fist as tears welled in his eyes. 'No, don't cry. It's not worth crying over.' he repeated to himself with gritted teeth.

Slowly, he raised, wary to avoid putting too much pressure on what could be a broken bone. He wasn't sure, but with how many explosions Kacchan and his Cyndaquil threw around, he wouldn't be surprised. Aching all over, he felt the mild burns gnawing on his raw skin, the fabric of his torn clothes brushing his grazes which didn't help the pain.

"You're really getting back up? You really can't just stay down in the dirt where you belong?" the blonde boy leered with his entourage of goons, explosions rippling in the air like firecrackers.

"I can't say I won if I don't keep getting back up." Izuku grumbled under his breath, clutching his dislocated shoulder which hung limply in the open breeze of the courtyard.

Apparently Katsuki heard him, however, as not seconds later he received a kick to the nose, and while sprawled on the ground, another to his gut.

"What was that you twerp? You _say something?_ I couldn't hear over you being a _useless, loser wannabe that leeches off other people's potential like a slug."_

"Ca-ack-" he gasped as his vision blurred, swimming in his head like he was spiralling in space. He tried so desperately to sit up. To stand up. To _do something..._

He woke up to an empty courtyard, with the setting sun overhead.

Picking himself up from the gravelly floor, he winced as small shards of loose pebbles and rocks clung to his open wounds. He'd have to clean them when he got home, otherwise he could easily get an infection. Blinking the drowsiness from his eyes, he held perfectly still as he was overcome by a sudden, disorientating blood rush to his head. Once that had passed and he didn't fall over, he picked up his slightly worn yellow backpack and slung in over his not dislocated shoulder -which was still painful as it had its own many burns.

He was halfway home when he was passing the local forest reserve for Pokémon. His gaze swivelled as he caught sight of some Diglets playing with a Butterfree. He watched as they enjoyed their lives, however the moment one spotted him watching, they both hastily disappeared into the surrounding shrubbery.

He sighed in defeated exasperation. No Pokémon wanted him, and it had been that way since he was young. See, the way it worked was that in your entire life, only one Pokémon would bond with you. You couldn't choose which, nor when, where or how. Nor could you change it if you didn't like it -but that was almost impossible. That's because Pokémon choose the most compatible owner. Pokémon choose who they want to bond with, and there's no other way. It's also fact that there is only one Pokémon destined per person.

Through fate or forces unknown, as unlikely as it _sounds _to meet your one pre-planned companion through the billions of living creatures in the world, in reality it was actually practically unheard of someone not meeting their partners before the age of six.

Izuku had already visited many local centres. _Many times, too…_ But it just seemed that no matter what, none of the Pokémon he had ever seen had warmed up to him.

It certainly didn't help that he was quirkless. So not only did he not have a little companion for life yet at the age of _fourteen_ (which was so uncannily late its near unprecedented), but he was also part of the minority of the world without any form of superpower.

Through all of this, though, he still wanted to be a hero.

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he strolled into the kitchen downcast. He didn't like showing his own mother how he was treated. It just wasn't fair on her to watch her own child suffer what he did, but he needed her help.

_"Hi, mom…"_

A porcelain mug shattered on the floor as she gasped in horror. "Oh my god baby what happened!?" she cried, rushing over to him and delicately examining all of his injuries.

_"Life."_ was all he could muster as she flailed. "Look, can you please help me pop this back in? I can then take care of cleaning myself up you don't have to worry."

"A-are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" she wavered with uncertainty.

"Just a few burns, scratches and this. I'll be fine once it's fixed." he stated as he ushered to his dislocated shoulder. Gently, him mom raised it, and they both shuffled over to a nearby wall, to which he pushed on it before a distinguished *pop* sounded. He swung his tense joint in circles to loosen it a bit, before hugging Inko tightly. "I love you mom, but don't worry about me, please. I'll be fine after a long bath."

She didn't respond, only hugging tighter.

* * *

It was the end of another day of school, and Izuku was in a melancholy disposition. He was planning to go to the nearest Pokémon centre today, but recently the idea of visiting that place and being so thoroughly rejected didn't exactly appease him.

Picking up his notebook, he was about to stuff it into his bag until it was snatched from his grasp. Turning round angrily, he came face to face with red eyes and spiky blonde hair.

"Well well well. Look at that. Even after proving just how useless you'd be as a hero. you're still carrying these things?" he sneered, clasping the fourteenth edition of the regional Pokémon index. It had trillions of scribbles, notes and details ornamenting every page intricately. Without warning, Bakugou smirked and smothered it with a sandwich of explosions, before tossing the thing out the window ruthlessly.

'You'd think an upcoming 'hero' such as yourself would find better things to do than to make the boy who has nothing going for him in life have an even harder day _(EVERY day).' _Izuku growled subconsciously, but held himself back when the boy glowered his way threateningly.

"Got something to say, Deku?" the blonde sneered.

He held their staring battle, before zipping up his bag and putting it on. Ignoring the comments he received on a daily basis, he headed down to where the journal would have landed. Ironically, divine intervention decided to have a fish pod positioned there. Blinking in a neutral expression, he concedingly picked up the soggy, soot-covered journal, shaking the Magikarp nibbling its corner.

"My dreams have become fish food… _How ironic_." he muttered as he started on his journey towards the centre as planned. He honestly didn't expect to have any luck, but if he didn't keep trying, he'd never find his partner, and if he knew he couldn't be a hero without a quirk, there was no doubt in his mind that he certainly couldn't without a Pokémon partner to overcome his own weakness.

Passing a tunnel, he froze in cold sweat when he heard the echoing clatter emanating from the manhole cover leading to the sewers. Immediately swivelling around, his heart stopped beating altogether when his eyes landed on an enormous thing of sludge slithering his way like an approaching tidal wave.

Without a second to react, he felt the slick, smily, slippery substance slide down his throat forcefully, and the feeling of it wriggling in him was beyond imaginably vile. He could feel the tendril whip and lash at his internal organs, violently caressing his innards, trying to find a gap or a grip to pull them out of his body.

He can't let that happen.

His hands attempted to clench around his mouth to block it off, however it still seeped through cracks and crevices. Through his nose and between his fingers. Still, he fought, resisting to the best of his abilities for half a minute before the sludge filled his ribcage, therefore depriving him of his last remains of oxygen. He was already feeling extremely disorientated, barely able to focus his eyes nor differentiate which way was up. His lungs burned as though he was breathing solid flames and his vision was close to black. Slowly but surely, he could feel less and less sensitively the sludge as it coiled inside of him, like a slimy snake. Unknowingly at some point, his hearing dulled as well, muffling the screams of the girl unable to do anything into silent buzzing that deafened him further.

Cold.

So very, very cold.

And dark…

So impossibly, _suffocatingly_ dark.

His thoughts crawled as the last of his bloodstream's oxygen was spent no longer in flailing his muscles, but instinctually reminiscing in memories during his final moments. All of his senses shut off completely by now.

The silence was deafening, as never had he noticed how lonely _true_ _silence_ was.

There wasn't even dark, as all sense of vision was erased.

Just Izuku, the emptiness and his fading memories.

...

*Slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-slap-* the sound and feeling of rapid slapping on his cheek gradually processed within his mind as the hazy fog of sleep slowly lifted.

**"Ah! Good, you're awake! I thought I lost you there…" **the thunderous sound of someone all too familiar worked like a remedy, curing all his dazed confusion as one thought entered the boy's mind.

"ALL MIGHT!" he yelped in awe and stupor as the grinning hero loomed above him. "W-why are _you_ here!?"

**"To do my job, save lives, of course. Why else would I be here?" **the man chuckled, the depth of his voice vibrating to Izuku's core. **"To be honest, you took a nasty villain there, and a second later may have been your last! Good thing I was rushing."**

"Y-yes s-sir! Thank you so much for saving me, you're my inspiration!"

<Graw.> A peaceful, friendly growl sounded from behind All Might, to which the boy sat up and looked past the bulky man. His eyes widened incredulously as he uttered incoherent slurs before shaking his head.

"T-t-that's a _Torterra…"_ he stated in disbelief, staring at the magnificent, majestic Pokémon with awe. Turtwig and its line of evolutions were currently one of the rarest Pokemon in existence, borderline extinct even with how popular they used to be years ago. It was almost impossible to see one, and even with how often Izuku watched All Might fight, it was incredibly rare to see him fight with his Pokémon. It was a marvel around the world. "C-c-can I…" he trailed off as it looked at him with curiosity.

**"Sure. Least you should get for experiencing such an situation at your age."** the man smiled, before calling the large creature over.

It thumped the ground as it walked, and looking at it now it reminded Izuku entirely of All Might. A friendly persona, with a peaceful aura, yet demonstrating true raw power beneath. It was very similar to a ginormous tortoise, with brown legs and the same for its shell. Horns protruded horizontally from the sides of its head, and it had thick, armoured skin. Covering and decorating its shell, there was green moss and grass, as well as several rocks and a tree. Yes, an actual, _literal_ _tree_ adorned it, green and lively. All in all, it was probably about 310kg (683lbs), yet it had the friendliest smile on its face Izuku had ever received from a Pokémon.

**"Haha seems like he likes you!" **All Might seemingly read his thoughts.

It… "He's incredible…" he stated with a cocked head. It nudged his outstretched hand gently.

**"Yes, truly. I couldn't ask for a better partner."** the hero said. **"So, I take it you're heavily into Pokémon it seems?"**

"Ah, y-yes sir. I've always felt drawn particularly to grass type Pokémon, and in actual fact, Turtwig is my favourite, especially with how impressive he is when evolved. It's vey sad to know you have one of the last remains ones of his species out there…" he summarised, pulling himself to the ground and dusting himself off.

**"And where's your companion then? Did you leave it in it's capsule at home? Not a smart idea with how many villains there are these days…"**

"Uhm… n-no… I uhhh…. I don't actually... _have_ a Pokémon…" he cringed as the man froze. They both stood in silence for the longest of time.

**"And you've tried visi-"**

"I've visited just about every local centre for the past ten years, yes. It just seems like none of them think I'm good enough. They all shy away the moment I approach usually."

**"Hmm. Well, I only got mine about five years or so ago from a friend. I owed him a favour per-se, and he asked that I try and possibly find my partner at his shelter in the United States." **he pointed back towards the towering nature reserve with legs. **"See, I never thought I needed a Pokémon until I realised just how truly helpful a loyal friend like one can be. But It's fine to wait. That can often simply mean that you are destined to meet a match someday that's rarer than any Pokémon you've yet encountered. Something not common. I wouldn't worry about it too much, young man."**

"Y-yeah… you're right. OH! Before I forget… Could you please sign my journal!? It'd r-really mean the world to me!" he exclaimed. Izuku also looked over towards the Torterra. "And... I-if you wouldn't mind, could I maybe get your paw-print?" Luckily, the Pokémon smiled and nodded.

The number one hero smiled, before gladly jotting down his signature along with a cool little doodle. **"There ya go, kid. Anyway, I gotta head off now; hand in this villain to the police and such, but I wish you good luck in the future! You'll find the one that's right for you. Well, that or it'll find you but either way." **he chuckled, returning Torterra to it's capsule before launching off into the distance.

"Yeah… Y-yeah I just need to wait and be patient. It'll come before the UA entrance exam. It _has to." _he finalised as he walked away, unaware of his secret audience from in the shadows…


	2. Scarlet Flames

Reaching the Pokémon centre with a little more vigour than before, he opens the door to a sigh.

"Back again, huh kid." the woman behind the counter rolled her eyes half jokingly as he nodded in defeat. "Ah, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find the right one eventually. Everyone does." she stood up, before ushering him to the door he'd entered and left empty-handed so many times before, when a rumbling explosions reverberated throughout the walls of the building. The sound traced far too close for comfort, and both of them immediately exited the front entrance to stare in disbelief at the catastrophe down the road. Pillars of black smoke billowed into the air as the light from flames flickered from the entrance of a small street-market. A crowd had already gathered, and it was clear even this far away that whatever they were seeing, it was _bad_.

Without a second thought, Midoriya bolted forward, the warnings and yells from the woman behind barely entering his ears. 'What if someone's _hurt. Dying._ They could loose their live while everyone here just stands and _watches!'_ he snarled as his legs felt numb from being pumped so forcefully. Tearing through the crowd of people and Pokémon alike like wet paper, he ignored insults in favour of seeing what was going on inside the wide alley.

His eyes travelled down to meet that same sludge villain from earlier that day, and it looked like he had a hostage. Someone inside was writhing in fury and resistance, but the moment they opened their eyes, Izuku froze.

_"Ka-chan…"_ he breathed. Without warning nor thought, his mind clouded with haze and nothing that happened in the next few minutes would be entirely conscious effort or memory. He bounded down the road like a rabbit as the villain sneered, launching tendrils of sludge that wiped the air, narrowly missing the boy who kept charging head-strong. "LET HIM GO!!!" he screamed, launching his backpack and all its spewing contents at the monster's face, eliciting a roar of pain and loosening its grip on the boy. At the side of the alleyway, Cyndaquil could be seen unconscious, as well as a few people and more Pokémon. Fire was raging, lashing out every-which-way, and Izuku needed to do something to save everyone! Even if it meant charging with nothing to loose, as long as the heroes could get here in time then so be it!

The sludge man roared in anguish and fury, eyes piercing and cold, boring metaphorical daggers and arrows into his back. "Get back here you little fucker!" he lashed out continuously, constantly nicking Izuku barely. He wasn't even sure how he was dodging anything at all, but he guessed it was down to the adrenaline of a life or death situation that was fuelling his instincts.

Sadly however, it wasn't to last forever. Eventually, his footing wavered and his mental acuity dipped, causing him to be caught off guard and struck, tumbling to the ground. Looking around, he realised the many unconscious bodies that had littered the floor had all somehow seemingly disappeared without a trace. No sign of who did it, nor how, but he was thankful at least. 'It must have been someone from the crowd probably' he summarised.

Standing back up, he planted his feet in the ground, ready to charge and try freeing the boy once more, however a large hand on his shoulder held him back.

**"Do not worry, for I am here!"** he bellowed, the same man he thought incredible to see in person standing here not more than an hour later. He whispered over Izuku's shoulder, "Sorry to have taken so long. He seemed to have slipped out of my pocket unknowingly, but I'll handle this now kid. Don't worry, you did real good. Just get back to the crowd and enjoy the view." he flashed a thumbs up, Izuku doing the same and slowly stumbling backwards, captivated attention never faltering.

"Argh shit! I thought I lost you again…" the sludge man growled at the hero. "Well, if I'm destined to go down, at least its by All Might himself!" the man screamed, before suddenly a bright flash appeared, and out came a Grimer, standing slimily next to the man.

All Might cocked an eyebrow. It wasn't rare for both a villain and a Pokémon to have a final showdown usually, however when facing him, they usually surrendered.

**"Refusing to surrender? Fine. So be it. Torterra!" **he yelled before tossing a legendary masterball at the ground and releasing the incredible creature from before. Izuku swallowed. Torterra was a Grass/Ground type Pokémon, whilst Grimer was Poison/Dark. It was a perfect draw on effectiveness, as their strengths and weaknesses cancelled each other out perfectly, so now it was just down to skill and experience of the Pokémon. Izuku had no doubt that All Might's Pokémon was incredible however, so he wasn't too overly worried.

**"Tryst, use Earthquake!"** he shouted, it stamping its feet heavily. Suddenly, the surrounding ground began to tremble as both the sludge villain fell apart along with the Grimer. It was super effective and allowed All Might to grab the hostage, before also allowing nearby police in to contain the still struggling villain.

Returning Torterra to his capsule, he held his fist up for the crowd, who exclaimed and roared in glee. Looking over at the green haired boy, he saw he was being chewed out by some other pro-heroes for being reckless and suicidal, and All Might felt like he should cut the kid some slack. He approached, capturing everyones attention, before slapping the boy's shoulder, startling him. The other heroes silenced when he approached. **"Good job kid. Little overly selfless, but you were a real hero back there."** Flashing a thumbs up, he walked away towards the reporters, leaving everyone there in silence at him applauding his bravery.

Looking over, somewhere to the side, Bakugou sat, having fallen unconscious at some point. His explosive Cyndaquil lay in his lap fainted.

_'Why did he do it?'_ he asked himself. Well, he knew why he did it. Of course he did. He just wasn't sure why he would risk his life just as much for such a prick, and he only really realised that once all the energy had faded away, leaving him feeling all his cuts and scrapes vividly.

Tearing his gaze from Bakugou, any plans of thanking All Might had been foiled once he noticed him surrounded head-to-toe by reporters and journalists.

'Oh well...' maybe if he sees him again which is unlikely at best.

He had been walking for about ten minutes, before he head the exasperated yelling of someone behind him. Reaching him, he found the voice to be All Might, looking just a little worn down -probably by rushing by the looks of it.

**"Ah, here you are, kid! I was worried I'd lost you there without any way to find you."** hearing this line repeated, Izuku felt a sense of deja-vu until his thoughts caught up.

"Wait, why are you looking for me? I was going to thank you for saving me -again- but you looked real busy back there…" he broke off shyly.

**"Hahaha I'm a pro-hero! I don't have enough time in the day to spend it all talking to the cameras!" **he chuckled. **"But no, my boy. I'm here for something entirely different." **He looked around seemingly in caution, when a sudden rush of mist surrounded the hero. Izuku held his breath in abrupt worry and confusion, searching through until his unexpecting gaze landed on...

"W-wa-AH WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL-" the skinny, lanky, skeletal man muffled his outburst with a yelp.

"Not so loud, kid!" he urged, gently releasing his grip.

"…" For what felt like several consecutive eternities strung together, Izuku stared at the sheepish, gaunt man before him. "B-b-ut w-wha what happened t-to…"

"I am All Might. What you're seeing right now is a secret. My true form. What I look like as a civilian per-se." he finished for the speechless boy. "Look," pulling up his shirt revealed a gruesome puncture in the side of the man's stomach. It spanned out like a black spiders-web, purple and vile looking. "I got this five years back in a battle very few know about. So few, it's almost unprecedented entirely… _And for good reason._" he stated.

"F-five years… You mean that fight w-with Toxic Chainsaw?" the boy speculated openly.

"Ha, _him? _Nah, he couldn't land a scratch on me if I stood still, closed my eyes and handicapped all four of my limbs! No, this battle wasn't open to the media, as well as shushed covertly on all reports and articles." he said. "Look, the reason why I'm telling you all this, isn't just because 'I feel like it'. No, I have a proposition. One that's incredibly important, and will change your future drastically should you accept." both of their eyes were locked, All Might seemingly judging his very soul within, before continuing, "I wan't you, young man, to be the next welder of One for All. The next Symbol of Peace in this world."

Izuku's eyes bulged in abject horror and confusion. "Me!? B-b-but… W-why…? I'm useless… I have nothing… Surely giving your quirk to someone else who already has a strong quirk and Pokémon bond would be far more advantageous?"

"Don't be daft, I care not for who it would be more 'beneficial' for to receive this quirk. I was quirkiness myself at your age. No, what I judge, **is your heart."** he raised a finger and gently poked Izuku's chest. "So, I ask again: Will you put yourself to the test and become what you always dreamed of becoming? Or will you settle for a peaceful, less dangerous life?" he asked in all serious. No joking around. No beating around the bush.

Straight to the point.

"Yes. Yes I'll do anything it takes. I'll become the next bearer of your quirk, and I won't disappoint you, I promise!" he bowed in determination.

"Perfect. A true spirit, with no deliberation. After everything you've demonstrated to me today young man, I don't think you will disappoint me in the slightest! Now," he clapped, "We shall meet tomorrow to start your training. Up at dawn and meeting me at Dagobah beach pronto, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Izuku saluted as they exchanged phone numbers -something Izuku couldn't entirely comprehend in that moment- before they split off, Izuku returning to his apartment.

Suddenly, he got a message not a minute before they had parted. {One thing I forgot to mention is that you mustn't reveal the secret of OfA to anyone! I must entrust you to not even share this information with your own parents to ensure their own safety.} Izuku typed up a prompt response of understanding, before pocketing his phone.

_Now it was time for him to prepare himself for one of the biggest milestones of his life._

_He was going to become a hero._


	3. Lucid Pink

It was only another five minutes later, that Midoriya felt something land on his head gently and heard what sounded like a bubble popping. He halted in immediate panic and bafflement, however before he could do anything, his eyes raised upwards to stare into the upside down, curios eyes of a strange creature he couldn't name -which was extremely surprising in itself. It had large, bright, blue eyes twice his own size that shimmered with silent, innocent curiosity. They were framed by a small, cute, pink head that looked somewhat akin to a cat, yet at the same time he instantly knew that it must have been a Pokémon due to its many small differences. He had never seen its species in his life, however, which was strange since Izuku was certain that he had memorised Japan's inhabitants at the very least, along with the large majority of the rest of the world.

Slowly, with unintimidating movements, Izuku reached up slowly. He intended to gently take it down from his head to get a better look at whatever it was. "Hey little guy, you scared me!" he chuckled. "Is it alright if I pick you up and hold you?" he asked. It twisted its head, glancing at his hands, before Mew-ing just akin to a cat.

Taking that as a good sign, he delicately wrapped his hands around it's soft, sleek body. It was hairless, yet still soft to the touch, and although it took a while, he was determined to prove he had no ill intent, so he took to moving it down slowly. Once he had lowered it down in front of him, he had a clear view of the Pokémon entirely. It was pink all over, the same shade consistently, and it had for the most part, a body that looked feline as well. It was small, both of his hands wrapping gently around its barrel, and it had a long, winding tail that curled and swished freely, as long as its own body. It had a small oval-ish shaped end, and the other thing strange about it wa it's legs were inverted at the kneecap, looking similar to a bunny's in a way.

In other words, however… It was cute and reminded him of bubblegum. Plain and simple, but there wasn't much more to say than it was adorable and looked like a top-notch hugger.

"Hey, little buddy… You lost? I've never seen a Pokémon like you before, which is surprising but awesome. Do you have an owner? Nod if yes."

The creature tilted its head, seemingly in dubious thought, before nodding.

"Ah, you do? Would you like me to help you find them then?" he asked.

It shook its head, before Izuku gagged in reflexive shock. ~No, I'm not lost. You're already here.~ a voice, cute and pixyish concluded in his head. He stared at it in awe, a shock filled stupor slowing his brain as his brain processed what had just happened.

"Y-y-you… can talk…?!" he inquired warily as though he had imagined it. It was unprecedented of a Pokémon ever talking. Never, in the history of _*ever.*_ had anyone heard, recorded or documented any Pokémon conversing to this degree with a human. Usually, Pokémon could understand the Human language of their owners through their unique bond, however due to the lack of a suitable voice box, no Pokémon could quite replicate the human vocals when pronouncing vowels and consonants. The best they could do was repeat their own name since that's the reason why all Pokémon have specific names in the first place. It's due to what word they naturally say.

~Mmm no, I can't talk. This is telepathy. Thought that would be obvious without a mouth if you ask me.~ it seemed to shrug through the tone of its -internal?- voice, as it suddenly jumped out of his grasp and spun in a somersault in the air, floating but still facing him.

"Tele… Telepathy!? Thats not n-normal at all! Infact, I've never heard of a single Pokémon in existence that can telepathically communicate! Not even the Psychic Pokémon! -No offence." He exclaimed. "W-who… Or what are you?" he breathed, his head hurt. His mind hurt, his brain hurt his general head hurt and now, that general ache was starting to numb his body and limbs as he began to droop in sudden exhaustion. Has he really just discovered the first ever Pokémon that can talk? Had… Had he been the one to find a scientific phenomenon?!

…No, it had to have an owner. What had it said earlier? That it's owner is here…?

Midoriya looked around at the surrounding suburb streets, not a single person in sight.

~All I know is that the people that held me contained called me 'Mew'. If you want to call me anything, I guess that's my name?~ It seemed to question itself in thought, before whizzing around again, full of energy -which made Izuku envious.

Wait a minute…_ Contained…?_

~Yes, contained. They had me trapped and was always doing experiments, but I escaped. Then, I was drawn to you. I'm not sure why, but something was just telling me that you were someone I could trust, and then I saw what you did earlier, and decided I wanted to be with you! You also seem really nice and fun. Ooh, can we play a game of hide and seek!?~ Dear god this little ball of pink seemed to have unlimited, innocent, childlike energy. Izuku blinked, before drawing out what he had pieced together.

"W-wait… S-so… You're really telling me, t-that you want to bond with _me_…?" he raised a doubtful eyebrow. Call it habit, but Izuku had learnt over the years to stop having expectations or hope when it came to Pokémon bonding, since he got disappointed and rejected more times than he could remember in the past year alone.

~Mmhm! You feel like me! That's probably why I was drawn to you like I was on a string, I could see you! Of course, I wasn't sure before, but now I am!~ it giggled.

For the first time in his life, in that moment, Izuku felt complete. He honestly felt like he could die a happy man in this particular moment with little to no regrets. He had been offered All Mights quirk, thus allowing him to achieve his dream, and now… Now he had the only other thing he ever wanted in his life. A companion for life for him to be that hero with. A partner to help him through his lonely troubles and always have his back no matter what.

"I… I…"

~You can't believe it! You also wanna hug me like a squeezey toy that expands like a rubber balloon! Oh, and you want to cry and jump everywhere!~ it giggled as he stared up in abject stupefaction.

"How…" he breathed in exasperation. Oh, so you can read my mind too. Great. So not only have I finally found an undocumented, unheard-of Pokémon that's for some reason chosen me, but that very same Pokémon knows my deepest, darkest secrets, memories and thoughts.

~No, I can only see what you're thinking about right now. Just like that time you imagined if your best friend was a female and not as mean when you were younger!~ He screeched internally whilst trying to banish any such thoughts from his mind.

"Stop reading my mind like that! Those were private thoughts that weren't supposed to be thought ever again since I was four!" he stared at the damn thing as it floated around before landing on his shoulder.

~Sorrrrrrry…~ it pouted as he scowled and grunted.

You should be.

~I said I'm sorry!~

_"Aha!_ You're still doing it! Stop reading my mind!"

~…~

He sighed at the silence, before rolling his eyes. "Hhhhhhh if you're gonna do it, just at the very least keep certain things to yourself, alright?"

_~Okay.~_ again it pouted, before he jumped startling Mew.

"Okay, so your name's Mew… Do… you have a gender?"

~Dunno. I don't think so, but I can replicate myself! I don't like doing it though…~ he could hear the last part muttered under its breath.

That's… definitely a 'she' then…

~Thats fine!~

It was dark by the time Izuku got home, the sun setting red in the horizon as he opened his front door and shouted out to his mom it was him. The moment he did, however, he felt a tug. He looked down at his shoulder, to see Mew transform into a Turtwig milliseconds before his mom came round the corner.

"Oh, sweetie! You found yourself a Pokémon? I'm so happy for you!" she squeezed him tightly like a bear, before crouching down. "Oh wow, it's such a rare one too! Does it have a name?" she looked happily between the illusionary Turtwig hiding behind his ankle, and her son's face.

"Uhhhh… N-no, not yet." he shook his head, thinking 'Mew' would be a bit strange to call a grass-type tortoise Pokémon.

"Oh, okay, well come one in! Dinner's almost ready, we're having Katsudon tonight!" the woman wore the largest smile she could remember in years.

_Oh I can't believe my baby boy finally has his Pokémon! Oh, I'm so happy!!!_

Mew smiled inside, hearing the caring, elated words of the mother. She decided that perhaps she needn't be so worried of showing her form off to his mother if this is the kind-hearted person she is. _'Maybe I'll drop the illusion during dinner and cause a bit of mayhem. There's nothing wrong with a little bit of fun...' _she grinned mischievously as the door closed.


End file.
